worththecandlefandomcom-20200214-history
Risen Lands
The Risen Lands exclusion zone is an area of Aerb where the dead come back to life - as shambling, aggressive corpses with glowing red eyes. Geography Generally, the Risen Lands has similar terrain to the Midwest of America. Roads are normal asphalt, with double yellow lines running down the middle and power lines running alongside. Buildings are generally in disrepair. The Risen Lands at least partially encompass the “Aleister Duchy” , and were also a former territory of the Kingdom of Francorum. Comfort The town of “Comfort” in the Risen Lands is dominated by three giant grain elevators, each with a large antenna marked with floating, rotating blue sigils. Other landmarks include a mechanic's shop, , a courthouse, a shire-reeve's office, a pet store and a clothing store. Half of the buildings in the town are made of cobblestone, with thatched roofs, and they are generally separated from one another by thin sidewalks. Cars lie abandoned in the streets. Silmar City Silmar City is a walled city whose skyline is defined by six corporate castles, great structures of stone. The high stone walls around the city are not unusual for cities in Aerb. The main entrance to the city is blocked by thick, wide metal gates glowing with sigils. - The main gates into Silmar City are blocked and you lack the capability to breach them. Find a secret entrance in order to get inside.|26115879|9|Making Magic}} The city's streets are laid out organically, and the addressing system refers to the city blocks rather than the streets. The commercial districts have many shops selling magical services. The density of dwellings is high enough that there are no suburbs. The Sarkan river flows past Silmar City, close enough to touch some of the walls. The sewers of the city emerge by the river and provide an alternate way inside. - The sewers of Silmar City are relatively unguarded. Make your way through them and out into the infested city.|26115879|9|Making Magic}} Sorian's Castle Sorian's Castle is one of the six corporate castles of Silmar City. Like the others, it is a massive structure built mostly out of stone. The building has its own stone walls, gate, and interior courtyard, and housed hundreds of people. The castle has twenty-one floors, and the top floor of the castle contained a secret facility established by Anglecynn to research the magic of the Risen Lands. The facility is a grand, open space occupying most of the top floor. Magic The region that became the Risen Lands contains a magic called the “necrotic field effect”, which may have existed before the exclusion zone was created. The current extent of the necrotic field effect is the result of an attack targeted towards Silmar City. The magic of the Risen Lands creates a particular kind of zombie; a variant designed by Juniper Smith for a first level Dungeons & Dragons dungeon crawl. Unlike traditional zombies, where the head is their weak point, these zombies can only be killed by piercing the heart. Damage to these zombies' heads can cause their glowing red eyes to fade without killing the zombie outright. If enough zombies collect in one place, they begin to coordinate and merge into a "Zombie Voltron" (as dubbed by Juniper Smith). These creatures don't seem to be held together by anything other than magic, and can only be killed by piercing the hearts of each of their components. If two Zombie Voltrons merge, they are capable of pooling ten or so of their most intact components into a single monster. A "Greater Umbral Zombie" (as such creatures are called by the game layer) is much faster than a typical Zombie Voltron. The 'Biggun', which wanders the streets near Sorian's Castle, is a great agglomeration of undead that towers over buildings. People don't much like it when you call them zombies. History At some point, the Host took to dropping their prisoners into the Risen Lands and letting them fight their way out. "Graduation" rates steadily dropped, as food ran out and weapons and vehicles were taken. Amongst other prisoners, one of their planes carried Juniper Smith, Poul, Becca, Sly, Amaryllis Penndraig and the Fuchsia Coterie. Category:Exclusion Zones